Flyaway
by Boho Bytch
Summary: Meh!


Flyaway  
  
Chapter One:Nearly Gone  
  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I don't own ER, whoever created it however, is a genio(thats genius in spanish)  
  
I do however, own the character known as Marie  
  
The pysch patient used in this chapter was made up for this chapter only  
  
Each chapter of this story has a song associated with it  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave has a step-sister he never knew about, and this is the story of the emotional rollercoaster ride they went throught to meet each other............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Scene: ER, early summer, it's rather warm, and an unfamiliar face is walking throught the ambulance bay)  
  
"Dave? Can you take the young burns victim in Trauma two?" asked Chen, walking towards the open ambulance in the bay.....  
  
"Sure thing, pretty lady" laughed Dave, walking inside  
  
"Shut up" snapped Chen, obviously in a bad mood  
  
Marie Malucci was nineteen years old, long black/brown hair that was tied back in a long braid, she had dark eyes that were almost black, she was about 5'6, and not exactly well-built.  
  
Marie walked through the bay, with an aura of un-certainty about her, but she also had all the airs and graces that Dave badly lacked in............  
  
"No-body move a fucking muscle" shouted an escaped psych patient, grabbing Marie's arm and twisting it up her back, and using his other hand to hold a very large pistol to her head..........  
  
"Just put the gun down, Michael" said Dave "......You don't wanna do this"  
  
"Of course I wanna fucking do this!!" shouted Michael  
  
"Shit" choked Marie, trying to pull the gun away from her head  
  
"Shut up bitch!" growled Michael, spitting at the side of Marie's head  
  
Kovac tried to apprehend him from behind, but Michael somehow sensed his prescence, panicked, moved the gun down to Marie's chest and pulled the trigger  
  
Marie's now in-shock and shot body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.....  
  
"Oh Sweet jesus!" whispered Dave  
  
Michael ran from the scene, noticing there was blood everywhere, but unfortunately for him, he ran straight into the path of an oncoming truck...so there was more blood everywhere  
  
Abby and Kerry rushed over  
  
"hello? Can you hear me?" Abby asked the un-known girl  
  
"Shit" she choked " Where am I?"  
  
"You're at County General" said Kerry" can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Marie..." she choked, beginning to,lose conciousness  
  
"What's your last name?" asked Dave   
  
"Ma....Ma......Malucci" choke Marie, before losing conciousness  
  
Dave took a step back, shocked at the name the young girl just uttered  
  
*CUT TO OPENING CREDITS*  
  
"We can't be related can we" stuttered Dave, slumping down in the lounge at Kerry's insistance.  
  
He looked through the bag the young girl had been carrying, and found what looked like a small photo album-come-wallet, which he opened, and it revealed many pictures of a pretty child of about eight to ten, and a woman with her who he assumed was her mother.  
  
Dave scruntinised the picture further, and the face began to look familiar......  
  
"Mom?" he questioned, to himself.  
  
Carter walked in at that very moment, and noticed Dave looking rather blankly at the photo in his hand  
  
"Dave? You Ok?"  
  
"Um...yeah...sure I am...why would'nt I be?" he replied to his caring friend  
  
"You seemed to be looking rather interested with that picture in your hands"  
  
"This may seem weird, but I think that girl could have been telling the truth, I think we are related...."  
  
"How do you know? Apart from the same surname and all?"  
  
"Look at this picture....the woman on the right looks exactly like my mom...."  
  
"I see"  
  
"My mom left when I was about five, and looking at the age of the kid in the photo, the ages match up, my mom looks the same as she did when she left me and my dad"  
  
"Well Dave, i don't know what to say" sighed John "...buts she's gone up to the OR, so if you wanna go up there and wait for any news you can"  
  
"Sure thing" sighed the confused doctor, getting up off the seat he felt attached to  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dave waited patiently outside of Recovery, to be given the OK to go in and see the young girl claiming to be related to him....  
  
Elizabeth Corday popped her her head around the door, and signalled that Dave could come in  
  
"try to take it easy on her, she's not quite woken up properly yet"  
  
Dave nodded.  
  
He walked in the room where his frail relative lay........  
  
She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and sighed heavily  
  
  
"This was'nt meant to happen........"  
  
" i guessed that...Um...i hope you don't think Im being rude or anything, but um...are we related in some way?"  
  
"Yeah" sighed Marie, holding on to Dave's hand  
  
"in what way? i mean, we can't be brother and sister, cause my mom and dad split up when I was five"  
  
"I know"  
  
"So what relation are we then?" asked a bewildered Dave  
  
"im your step-sister"  
  
"I take it we share the same mom then...because I lived with dad until i left home"  
  
"yeah you're right, but i don't know if you knew that mom was dead...."  
  
"No...I did'nt..." sighed Dave, a tear forming in his eye  
  
"Yeah, my dad went crazy when I was nine and bludgened her to death in front of me..." choked Marie, beginning to cry at the horrific memory  
  
"Bastard!" whispered Dave ".....did you never see a psychiatrist afterwards?"  
  
"No....I ran away after that, i was scared he might do the same thing to me"  
  
"Yeah, i can't blame you....so what happenened to your dad after that?"  
  
"As far I know, he went on a killing spree and eventually got caught, and put away for life"  
  
"And what happened to you after that?"  
  
"Um....I...Was put in a orphans home, and then fostered by some family for the past ten years"  
  
"Oh...I see"  
  
"...social services told me I had family beyond my parents, then I decided to try and find you..and here i am"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"They told me you worked at a hospital, but I did'nt think you would actually be a doctor"  
  
"how come?" smiled Dave  
  
"Well, it's just that I thought you were just like mum, up for going for something whenever you feeled like it, like a traveller"  
  
"No, i took after my dad, when I had my heart set on something, I had to get it"  
  
"Ah" smiled Marie, the best she could  
  
Dave's pager went at that point, and he sighed, looked at it and sighed  
  
"Festus wants me downstairs....I gotta go" laughed Dave squeezing Marie's hand as he left the room"  
  
"Sure, I don't wanna keep you"  
  
"I'll come back up and the end of my shift and see you..."  
  
"You don't need to Dave, I'll be fine"  
  
"Im stil coming up, whether you like it or not"  
  
"Whatever" sighed Marie, "....you best get going, before Festus yells at you"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
Dave left the room and held open the door for Dr Corday to come in  
  
"So, your Dave's sister then?" said Elizabeth walking up to her patient  
  
"Step-sister actually..." sighed Marie  
  
Marie preceeded to tell Corday her past as well...including the trauma of watching her mother be murdered in front of her at a young age..........  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
Song for this chapter:hmmmm...Im not really sure, i think it would be Celine Dion: My Heart Will Go On 


End file.
